The School Life of Bomberman & friends
by Regulus 777
Summary: I know it sounds crazy but my brother and I are attempting a bomberman school related fic. We think its started off pretty good, so please give it a look
1. The First Day

The School Life of Bomberman and Friends Chapter I School is on its way  
  
Regulus 777 & SSJ-Sonic  
  
Regulus A/N: Hello, Hello, Welcome to our latest fic. I know this is gonna be weird and have nothing to do with the games other then the characters but I think it's gonna be interesting and fun. Also don't get on my back if the characters are out of Character cuz I'm not trying to keep them that way! Some of them I changed quite a bit. Anyways, try to enjoy yourself reading this. Farewell!  
  
P.S. I added my brother to my favorite authors list if you wish to access his profile and see his stories.  
  
SSJ A/N: Hello. I'm proud to say that this is my first Bomberman fic, first school fic, and my second story with a partner! This was originally my idea, but Reg liked the idea. Anyways, I'll do my best to keep you entertained. And most importantly, enjoy!  
  
It was late in the evening of the last day of summer vacation, and Bomberman was hanging out with his buddy Ashtarth in front of Bomberman's house. They both were 15 years of age. Bomberman was wearing his usual white jeans and blue t-shirt. His hair was short and black. As for Ashtarth his hair was green. They were just sitting around in boredom.  
  
"So... We start school tomorrow..." Bomberman muttered. "Unfortunately, yes." Ashtarth replied.  
  
Bomberman sighed in aggravation, "Vacation went by way too fast."  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and get some classes together." Ashtarth said hopefully.  
  
"Hope your right." Bomberman replied. Just then some of their other friends stopped by.  
  
"So we'll be starting sophomore year tomorrow little Bomberman"  
  
"Oh, hey there Zoniha, Lilith and Rukifellth!" Ashtarth stated.  
  
"Don't call me little Zoniha! What are you guys doing around here anyway this late at night?" Bomberman yelled in disgust.  
  
Zoniha laughed, "Well you still act little. That's for sure! We were just strolling." Zoniha had long blue hair, was tall and also a tad thin for her 15 years of age. Rukifellth and Lilith sat down near Bomberman and Ashtarth. Rukifellth was 18. He usually wore black and had yellow boots. His hair came down to the bottom of his neck and was also blue along with his eyes. Lilith had long red hair that came down mostly to the right side of her face. She was 16.  
  
"Heh heard you guys talking about school. It's finally my last year." Rukifellth stated.  
  
"Did Regulus even graduate last year?" Bomberman asked.  
  
Rukifellth shrugged, "My guess is as good as yours. We'll find out tomorrow."  
  
Zoniha laughed, "I hope he comes back, he's a lot of fun."  
  
"You mean trouble." Lilith corrected.  
  
"Same thing. Anyways I've got some last minute shopping to do before the big day. See you guys around." Zoniha replied then walked off.  
  
"Hey, I should get going too. I'll see you guys at some point tomorrow anyways." Ashtarth stated and ran like the wind.  
  
"Guess we'll go." Rukifellth said waving good bye.  
  
"See you later." Bomberman said as he went back inside his house. He went up to his room and buried himself in his bed and let his worries escape him with sleep.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! Bomberman groaned and whacked his alarm clock. He struggled to get out of bed and did his morning routine. Bomberman walked outside, wearing his white and blue jacket and carried his backpack. The bus soon arrived and he got in. Fortunately, Ashtarth was in the back seat alone and Bomberman sat next to him. Bomberman noticed a short girl with medium length pink hair in the seat next to them.  
  
Bomberman whispered to Ashtarth, "Hey, who's that?"  
  
Ashtarth shrugged. "A new girl, I suppose."  
  
Bomberman realized that the new girl looked really lonely. She had nobody to talk too. Being the nice guy he was, he greeted her.  
  
"Hey, my name's Bomberman. What's yours?" The girl stared at him and giggled.  
  
"Your not gonna ask me out, are you?" she replied.  
  
"Of course not! You just look lonely and I thought you'd like someone to talk to." said Bomberman.  
  
"Well, I'm Zhael, nice to meet you. I just miss my friend, Baelfeal. He was a nice guy."  
  
"A friend of yours, I presume? By the way, I'm Ashtarth." Ashtarth overheard the conversation and wanted to join in.  
  
Zhael nodded. "Yeah, he's still in middle school." The bus soon stopped.  
  
"Darn, we'll see each other later." said Bomberman, who got up from his seat and so did Ashtarth and Zhael. Zhael waved and walked through a different entrance. Bomberman and Ashtarth read their cards that had their homerooms on them.  
  
"418, you?" asked Bomberman.  
  
"Same. That's cool." Ashtarth replied. Bomberman nodded. They soon walked inside the classroom. Zoniha was there and waved. Bomberman and Ashtarth sat nearby.  
  
"Hey Zoniha." Bomberman greeted, surprised to even see her. Bomberman sat next to a blonde 15 year old who wore a yellow scarf and his hair covered one of his eyes. "Do you know who the teacher is?"  
  
Zoniha shrugged. "Nope, I heard he's really mean though."  
  
Ashtarth chuckled softly. "I heard the same."  
  
The blonde teenager spoke to Bomberman. "Hey, I'm Nitros. What name do you go by?"  
  
"Bomberman." Bomberman replied.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Nitros said as the teacher came in. He looked like he was in his early 20s. He wore a white outfit with gold buckles and his aura blue eyes seemed to send chills down the students' spines. He began taking attendance.  
  
"Kuro?" he asked.  
  
"Here." said a student.  
  
"Bomberman?"  
  
"Here." said Bomberman.  
  
"Nitros?"  
  
"Here." said Nitros.  
  
"Zoniha?"  
  
"Here." Zoniha said.  
  
"Gile?"  
  
"I'm not here." said the trouble maker.  
  
"Hmmm. Not here eh? Guess I'll have to fail you for all your work today then." The kid then scared replied, "No I'm here I was just kidding Mister!"  
  
His eyes turned green and he stared at the student, "LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT!", his eyes turned blue, "We don't kid around in here!" then green, "UNDERSTAND?!?!" then blue as he sat down.  
  
All the students were freaked out and softly replied, "Yes sir." The teacher finished attendance.  
  
Then he got to the point, "My name is Mr. Sirius. This is History class. Got it?" There was silence. "Good! Now those are your books." He pointed to the back of the class, "I want each of you to quickly get one and sit down. I've already placed a card thing to fill out on your desk."  
  
"We are getting books already?" Zoniha asked.  
  
"Of course you are. This is history class. We learn history here. The best way to learn history is to read the book." Sirius answered almost simultaneously.  
  
"Okay then." Zoniha muttered.  
  
Bomberman sat down with his book, "Argh, We have to lug these things home everyday. They're huge." Sirius got out of his seat and walked over to Bomberman's desk and picked up his book.  
  
"Bomberman makes a good point little minions; you have to bring this book home every single day because you will have homework every single day. The book is big. It is 1377 pages long to be exact. All of which we will be reading." Sirius then chuckled, "Well when I was a kid our history book was only about 200 pages long and we hardly ever had homework."  
  
"So then why is the book so much bigger now?" Zoniha asked.  
  
"A lot has happened since I was a kid that's why. I don't write history I just preach it. Have you lot finished with your cards yet?"  
  
One kid raised his hand, "I don't have a pencil."  
  
Sirius appeared in front of the kid instantly, his eyes green, "OH REALLY?!?! Doesn't that suck for you?"  
  
"But I really need a pencil" the kid squeaked.  
  
Sirius' eyes turned blue, "Well... Since I'm in a particularly good mood today I'll let you borrow this one". Sirius pulled out a pencil that was only about an inch or 2 long, "There you go. It's the last one you'll ever get from me." The kid opened his mouth as if to complain but decided to just stay quiet instead.  
  
Sirius turned to the rest of the class, "In fact, if anyone in here ever asks me for a pencil again I'll give you 3 nights of detention instead. Pretty nice deal huh?" The kids were dead silent. "Well isn't that nice of me? I'm nice enough to give you all this warning, am I not?" Sirius asked again.  
  
Some kids nodded some shook their heads other's tried to hide under their books.  
  
"Ha ha ha! That's the same answer I got last year! " Sirius laughed while collecting the cards then stopped, "All right then. I'll tell you what this book is about shall I? This history book tells about ancient legends first, mainly the great legend of Sirioz the powerful warrior and how he fought to protect the Omni Cube for the good of all bombers!"  
  
"Sirioz huh? That sounds a lot like your name..." the trouble making kid stated.  
  
"Did I not just tell everyone that I don't write history? Are you deaf little boy?" Sirius asked politely.  
  
"No sir, I was just sayin..."  
  
"I don't care what you were saying!" he said as his eyes turned green again, "YOU WERE INTERRUPTING ME WHILE I WAS TALKING!!!" now blue, "So you shall receive a small punishment of 3 nights of detention."  
  
"This sucks!" the kid complained.  
  
"I know it does little minion, but you know what? Life sucks all the time so get over it!" Sirius said calmly. Sirius looked at his watch, "Hmmm. look at the time. Thanks to our little friend here you were not able to learn about Sirioz and read the first chapter. That's okay though. You can read the first chapter along with the 2nd and 3rd for homework tonight. Also do the questions at the end of each chapter and have them in tomorrow. Be warned if you don't do your homework then I shall deal with you." Then the bell rang and the children ran for the door in horror.  
  
Once in the hall Bomberman said to his friends, "That guy is insane!"  
  
Nitros nodded, "His class is going to be tough."  
  
Zoniha replied, "What do you have next guys?"  
  
Bomberman and Ashtarth said, "English with Professor Ein."  
  
Nitros shook his head, "I have Math. I'll see you guys around."  
  
Bomberman waved, "Bye."  
  
Ashtarth had an idea, "Sirius is insane so if we want to survive I suggest we divide the homework then copy off each other. I'll take the third chapter."  
  
Zoniha laughed, "Ashtarth you're so smart. I'll take the second one."  
  
Bomberman nodded, "Guess I've got the first then. We'll meet tonight at my house and exchange our work."  
  
Ashtarth replied, "All right! It's an alliance then! Now let's head over to English. Is that what you have Zoniha?"  
  
Zoniha replied, "No I have Gym. Bye boys."  
  
Ashtarth and Bomberman walked into Ein's class. As soon as they entered, they saw a teacher around his early 40's with white hair and mustache on the desk asleep at least that's what it appeared to be. The students stared at him in fascination.  
  
"Look at the bubbles coming out of his nose." murmured a student.  
  
"Poke it with a pencil!" said another.  
  
"No stupid, this is entertaining." said another.  
  
Bomberman and Ashtarth shrugged and sat at their desks. They sat next to the trouble maker and Kuro.  
  
Professor Ein woke up to see students surrounding him. "Hi......" he said sleepily. "Read chapter 1 on whatever book you want and write your names on a card on your desks........" he then put on fake glasses (the ones with fake eyeballs on them) and fell back asleep. The students then decided to talk instead of work.  
  
"Man, if all the days are like this, we're going to fly though this course quick and easy!" Ashtarth said to Bomberman.  
  
"Aye." agreed Bomberman. "I wonder if Math's any better........."  
  
Ashtarth shrugged. "You could ask Nitros. Like, at lunch or something."  
  
Bomberman nodded. "True as always, Ashtarth."  
  
The talking continued until the bell rang. Ein jumped and he waved and fell back asleep.  
  
Bomberman and Ashtarth left the classroom.  
  
"What do you have next?" Bomberman asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I have Gym next with Mr. Molok." Ashtarth replied.  
  
"This is great! I do too!" Bomberman jumped excitedly.  
  
"Wow, we really are lucky." Ashtarth said.  
  
The two friends entered gym. They saw Rukifellth and Zhael there. Ashtarth and Bomberman sit next to them.  
  
"Heh didn't think you'd be in the same gym class as me." said Rukifellth to Bomberman and Ashtarth.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you again, Zhael." said Bomberman. Zhael nodded in agreement. Soon, a muscular, early 30s teacher came in. He looked at his students.  
  
"Hello there, lads! This is gym class. As you may already know, I'm Mr. Molok. Anyways, I'll discuss the rules. First of all, the only person who can push and shove is me! Second, no horsing around. Third, absolutely NO fighting, if I see ANY of you hitting each other, the person hitting will be sent to office. And fourth, don't forget your gym clothes. Do I need to repeat myself?" Molok looked at his students, they did nothing. "Good. Well tomorrow, we're gonna play a good game of DODGEBALL!" All the students cheered. "That's the sprit, lads! It's good to be the gym teacher. Anyways, as I said before, gym may be fun, but it's not recess. If we wanna have fun, we have to play by the rules, understand?" Molok looked around again, nothing. "Your good, lads. Last class asked me to repeat the rules at least 4 times." Molok laughed. "You have forty-five minutes, do whatever you want quietly." Molok started taking attendance. Bomberman, Ashtarth, and Rukifellth began talking.  
  
"Anything about Regulus?" asked Bomberman.  
  
Rukifellth sighed. "Still haven't seen him yet. He's probably not in high school anymore."  
  
Ashtarth looked down. "Ever had that teacher Mr. Sirius? He's a jerk!"  
  
Rukifellth laughed. "Him? Yeah, he's an ass. I had him last year. Good thing I didn't get him again!"  
  
Bomberman laughed as well. "What did you have for English? We have this Professor Ein guy. He always takes a nap in the class."  
  
Rukifellth laughed at the thought of that. "Too bad I didn't have him. I would have passed English easily!"  
  
Ashtarth then looked down. "Uh.... don't you remember? I'm not good at dodgeball...."  
  
Bomberman eyed Ashtarth. "Dude, you run as fast as the wind. How can you not be good at dodgeball?"  
  
Rukifellth smiled. "Don't worry about it. Bomberman and I will be on the same team as you."  
  
Ashtarth showed a weak smile. "Thanks, guys. I remember how well Bomberman throws those balls. He throws them like a gatling gun!"  
  
"Heh, I remember that. The only ones who could keep up with him were me and Regulus!" Rukifellth laughed as he talked about the summer days.  
  
Bomberman laughed. "You guys always had to protect me when I did!" The bell rang. The students were about to take their leave.  
  
"Remember your gym clothes tomorrow, lads! We'll have lotsa fun!" Molok said to the students.  
  
They left the building to go around to the cafeteria. Just then they heard yelling.  
  
"I don't owe you anything!" a guy screamed.  
  
"That sounds like that kid we met this morning. What was his name, Nitros?" Ashtarth said.  
  
"Tsk. You do."  
  
"And that was Regulus. No doubt about it!" Rukifellth added. They rushed to the scene. Regulus was standing in a tree and Nitros was looking up at him. Regulus had short black hair and was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans, along with leather gloves.  
  
"Now give me my money!" Regulus commanded.  
  
"Come and get it!" Nitros yelled in retort. Regulus jumped out of the tree and kicked Nitros. A crowd was forming around the two rebels. Zoniha was already there watching with interest.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Ashtarth asked her.  
  
Zoniha wasn't really paying attention, "Fight first! Reasons later, now be quite and watch!"  
  
"You'll pay for that Regulus." Nitros said whipping his mouth.  
  
"Heh, you're the one that's supposed to be paying me!" He stated with a punch to his stomach. Nitros attempted to kick Regulus but was grabbed by the foot and flung into the tree. Molok came out of the gym and ran for the scene. Regulus was about to kick Nitros again when he was grabbed by Molok. Molok held him tightly in a lock.  
  
"Your coming with me trouble maker!" He yelled, "See if the other kid is all right willya lads?"  
  
Bomberman went over to Nitros, "Are you okay?"  
  
Nitros got up clutching his stomach, "I'm fine..."  
  
"What was Regulus fighting you for?" Ashtarth wondered aloud.  
  
"I owe him money from last year that I never paid him back." Nitros said.  
  
"Why didn't you just pay the man?" Zoniha stated.  
  
"Cause I don't have the money with me." Nitros groaned.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch. Maybe it'll help you feel better?" Ashtarth suggested. They all headed toward the cafeteria again.  
  
"Hey, it's Lilith! I'll see you guys later!" Rukifellth said and ran off.  
  
"Love sick freak." Zoniha laughed.  
  
A strange man with a blue apron and chef hat with a beard was running around like an idiot giving kids food.  
  
"Would you like some more yum yums?" He said to a random kid.  
  
"Yum yums? I thought this was high school, not kindergarten." Zoniha said.  
  
"Well we gotta go get something to eat!" Bomberman said. They got in line. Bomberman made it to the food.  
  
"Whatcha want little buddy?" The weird chef said.  
  
"Um, a burger?" Bomberman said.  
  
"How bout 3?" The man said as he gave him his food.  
  
"Sure!" Bomberman replied with amusement.  
  
"The name's Bagular! I started working as a chef here this year." The chef said. Ashtarth was next, "Just a salad will do."  
  
"You sure little dude?" Bagular said with the salad already put on Ashtarth's plate.  
  
"Yes..." Ashtarth said and left.  
  
Zoniha came up and so did the others and they all found a table to eat at.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Regulus! I'm glad he's still here." Zoniha then added, "But you two had to go and get in a fight. You got him in trouble!" she accused to Nitros.  
  
"Oh please." Nitros stated.  
  
"All right enough of this!" Rukifellth said as he and Lilith sat down with the group. "We don't need two fights on the first day of school do we?" He then took a bite out of his pizza.  
  
"Suppose your right Ruki." Zoniha sighed.  
  
"What are all your last classes today?" Ashtarth asked to change the subject.  
  
Rukifellth said, "I've got Keyboarding."  
  
Lilith said, "I have history."  
  
Zoniha laughed, "I'm going to Math next!"  
  
Nitros muttered, "Gym..."  
  
Bomberman, "Math for me. Guess I'll be seeing you there Zoniha?"  
  
Zoniha said, "Mr. Altair, right?"  
  
Bomberman nodded, "Yup that's the guy!"  
  
Rukifellth shook his head, "He's almost as bad as Sirius."  
  
Bomberman moaned, "Oh great..."  
  
Ashtarth then added, "Well I'm going to French. Guess our luck has run out Bomberman."  
  
"Well at least he's still got me." Zoniha said with a laugh. The group continued chatting until the bell rang and everyone headed for their last classes.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bomberman and Zoniha went inside Altair's class. Altair was a calm looking man. Wearing a black suit he sat patiently and waited for everyone to take their seats. Once everyone was seated, he spoke.  
  
"Welcome to my math class....." He sighed, "You're the last batch so this is what I've told everyone else. There is lots of work, projects, reports, and tons of other fun stuff!" The class groaned.  
  
Zoniha whispered to Bomberman, "Yea, about as fun as eating someone's toenails." Bomberman giggled.  
  
"Hmm.... What is so funny may I ask?" Altair said with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry sir." Bomberman said.  
  
"Nothing eh? Sounded quite funny to me. Why don't you tell the class your little joke? I'm sure we could all use a little laugh instead of listening to me." he replied.  
  
"It was nothing sir." Bomberman insisted  
  
"Detention" Altair said dryly. Bomberman groaned. "Not very funny anymore huh?" Altair said cruelly. "All right do these 5 sheets of work and you have to hand them in before the bell goes off. If you don't finish by then it's a zero. No exceptions!" The class worked until the bell went off and everyone headed out the door except Bomberman.  
  
"So, do you still think that that joke was funny Mr. Bomberman?" Altair mused.  
  
"No sir." Bomberman said.  
  
"Good. Wash my boards until they are sparkly clean then you may ask me for permission to leave." Altair then sat at his desk correcting the day's work sheets. Bomberman scrubbed the boards furiously until they were clean.  
  
"May I leave Mr. Altair?" Bomberman said as if he was begging.  
  
"Hmmm..... I guess so. No more laughing in my class. Now get lost!" Altair said as he shunned Bomberman out of the room. Bomberman walked toward his house. It was going to be a long school year.... 


	2. Day Two

The School Life of Bomberman and Friends Chapter II  
  
by Regulus 777 & SSJ-Sonic  
  
Regulus A/N: The 2nd chapter of our story is here! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for your comments.  
  
SSJ A/N: Yay the 2nd chapter is here! I worked kind of hard on it. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Bomberman got to his house. He found Ashtarth and Zoniha outside his door, as if waiting for him. He didn't understand.  
  
"Homework, remember?" said Ashtarth. Bomberman slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Come on in!" They went inside Bomberman's house and began working on their social studies homework together. About half an hour later, they finished and exchanged work to copy. After another 5 minutes, they finshed copying and Ashtarth and Zoniha began talking to each other.  
  
"How come you don't have math, Ashtarth? That's not fair!" Zoniha whinned.  
  
Ashtarth shrugged. "Luck, I guess. Although math's probably better than French."  
  
"No way!" Bomberman and Zoniha said at the same time. "Mr. Altair's almost as bad as Mr. Sirius! French is WAY better than math, trust us!"  
  
"Uhhh..........ok.........." Ashtarth had a sweatdrop going down his head.  
  
They hung out together for another half an hour. Ashtarth and Zoniha decided to go home and they left Bomberman's house. Only two things were on Bomberman's mind right now, food and sleep. He checked the cabinets, only a bag of potato chips was there. He pulled out the potato chips and started eating them.  
  
"I need to get more food...." Bomberman thought finishing the bag in less than 3 minutes. "I'll put it on the grocery list." He wrote down all sorts of things, soda, pretzels, and candy. He set his alarm and then lay down on his bed.  
  
Before the first block had started the next morning, Zhael was at her locker getting what she needed for her first class. I guy in a green sweater came up to her.  
  
"Aren't you the cute little one? Can I help you bring that stuff to your first class?" he said  
  
"I'm all set thank you." Zhael replied shutting her locker.  
  
"My name is Orion. You sure you don't need any help?" Orion asked persistently  
  
"No I'm fine..." she insisted  
  
"Come on, that's a lot of stuff to carry" Orion begged  
  
"She said no now get lost Orion!!" Zoniha yelled as she came to the scene  
  
"Oh no it's her! It's that girl that hangs around that dude Regulus. She'll sick him on me in a flash if I piss her off." Orion warned himself as he ran away.  
  
"Thank you. He was starting to get on my nerves." Zhael said  
  
"You gotta learn how to deal with men girl. They can be pretty stupid. By the way, I'm Zoniha."  
  
"I'm Zhael" Zhael replied with a curtsy.  
  
"I like you Zhael. I think we're gonna become good friends. See you around girl, and watch out for those men!" Zoniha said walking toward Mr. Sirius' class.  
  
"Get in your seats minions, and take out that homework!!!" was the first thing that left Sirius' mouth. Most of the children groaned as they opened their bags and pulled out their behemoth books. All except 2 did their homework. Those two were in relaxed positions. Like a ghost, he just appeared in front of them.  
  
"Where is your homework?" Sirius asked in a comfortlessly nice tone.  
  
"I didn't do it." said one of the students, rather pleased with himself.  
  
Sirius's eyes turned green. "DIDN'T DO IT, EH?!?!?!" He screamed right in the unfortunate kid's ear. "DON'T YOU REMENBER WHAT I CLEARLY SAID YESTERDAY," his eyes turned blue. "Or are you deaf, little boy?" The kid covered his ear that Sirius yelled into in pain.  
  
The kid decided to fight back, "Maybe I'm deaf now you jerk!"  
  
Sirius laughed, "Well the fact of the matter is you weren't deaf yesterday. Besides you just answered me so at least one of your ears is still working. Right little minions?" Every single kid nodded their heads in fear.  
  
"You know what, little boy? I'll give not just 3 nights' detention, but 6 nights detention. How does that sound, little deaf boy?"  
  
The kid clutched and shook his fist in anger. "Shut up, stupid teacher! I'm sick of your crap!"  
  
Sirius literally threw him out of the room. "Anyone else wanna be like that unfortunate little boy?"  
  
The kid returned and tried to tackle Sirius. Everyone except Bomberman, Ashtarth, Zoniha, and Nitros got out of their seats to watch the fight.  
  
Sirius smirked. "Ah, you wanna mess with me? Fine, I accept." Sirius grabbed the kid by the shoulders and threw him out the door again. The kid was stunned. Sirius took an already filled out office referral slip off his desk and flung it at the kid like a shuriken. His eyes green as he screamed, "NOW GO TO THE OFFICE!!!!!!!" He came back in the class calm as ever, "Well, just so everyone knows I've filled out a referral slip for each and every one of you and they are all silently waiting for you on my desk. So anyone else forget their homework? Raise your hands now or forever have detention." 3 others raised their hands simultaneously. "I see..." Sirius said as if heart broken, "Well, since you were honest I'll give you 5 nights detention instead of 6." He continued checking everyone's homework when he got to Bomberman.  
  
Bomberman held it out, "here"  
  
"Good" Sirius said taking it and moving on to Ashtarth, Zoniha and Nitros. Sirius turned to the class after plopping all the work on his desk. "Chapter 4 in book. Open now!" Everyone did so. "Now as everyone started reading last night, you should all know about the goddess Mihaele." One of the kids raised his hand. "Yes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She's this hot chick in the picture right?" he said. Most of the guys laughed.  
  
"YOU DON'T REFER TO THE GODDESS MIHAELE THAT WAY BRAT!" Sirius screamed as if neon lasers were about to shoot out of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry....." the kid apologized.  
  
"I'll forgive you, but I doubt she will." Sirius said amused, "But yes that is her. Who wants to tell me what she and the 7 elemental knights did?" Ashtarth raised his hand and Sirius signaled him to speak.  
  
"Mihaele and her 7 elemental knights imprisoned the demon Sthertoth into the powerful Celestial stone forever." Ashtarth stated.  
  
"Hmmm.... That's right Ashtarth..." Sirius seemed a tad surprised, "Does anyone know what the 7 elemental stones are?" Ashtarth raised his hand again but so did Zoniha. Sirius pointed to Zoniha.  
  
She chuckled before giving her answer, "The 7 elements are Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Light, and Dark."  
  
Sirius nodded his head and laughed, "Excellent. Those are the main things you need to remember but if I were you I'd read those chapters again because there is going to be a big test two days from now on the first 5 chapters." most of the kids groaned in disgust again. "Well, you have 5 minutes remaining. You may begin reading chapter 4 and then do chapter 4 and 5's questions for homework tonight." The kids silently read their books till the bell rang. Bomberman and Ashtarth hurried off to English.  
  
Zoniha asked Nitros as they left the class, "Did you bring in Regulus' money today?" Nitros shook his head. "Why not!?!" Zoniha yelled, "I want to see Regulus today! How much do you owe him anyway?"  
  
Nitros with his head down muttered, "50 bucks..."  
  
"Fifty dollars!!!! No wonder Regulus is so mad at you! He's going to fight you again you know."  
  
Nitros laughed, "I don't care. He won't catch me off guard this time." Barely a moment after he said that a fist smashed into Nitros' jaw.  
  
"I thought you were keeping your guard up wimp." Regulus said standing over him.  
  
Nitros was pissed, "Bring it on!" He ran at Regulus and threw a punch which Regulus blocked effortlessly. Regulus kicked him in the side and Nitros was smacked into a wall.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening Regulus warned Nitros, "Have it tomorrow or I won't be so easy on you." he then vanished down the hallway.  
  
Sirius was standing outside his door, "What is going on here!"  
  
Nitros wiped his mouth, "I slipped and fell."  
  
"Hmph... That's not a very smart thing to do." He said as he went back in his room. Nitros walked off steaming.  
  
Bomberman and Ashtarth went inside English class. Ein was sleeping on his desk again and kids looked at him in amazement. Ashtarth sighed as they sat down in their desks.  
  
Gile was looking at Ashtarth, "You're such a nerd to remember such useless crap." He said.  
  
"Shut your mouth, at least I don't do immature things like you." Ashtarth concluded with a cold glare.  
  
"Calm down, Ashtarth." Bomberman suggested.  
  
Then they were interrupted by Ein. "You know...." he said sleepily to the class. "First days can be tough on us all, so let's get some rest." He fell asleep again.  
  
"What a weird teacher." Muttered a kid.  
  
"At least we don't have work in this class!" Cheered a girl.  
  
Ashtarth sighed in disgust. "Why are some people so retarded?" He murmured to himself.  
  
Bomberman sighed and stretched his arms and legs in relaxation. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that, my good friend."  
  
Ashtarth looked at Bomberman and smiled. "True old friend." The two laughed silently. The two were friends ever sense they met in 3rd grade. They chatted until the bell rang.  
  
Ein snorted, and said, "We might start working tomorrow but just in case bring a good book to read okay?" The kids nodded and walked out.  
  
Bomberman and Ashtarth met Rukifellth by the gym entrance.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rukifellth greeted.  
  
"We ready for some dodge ball?" Bomberman said giving a throwing motion with his arms.  
  
"You bet I am!" Rukifellth said.  
  
Ashtarth just nodded, "I guess so..."  
  
"Come on! It's gonna be a lot of fun!" Rukifellth said.  
  
They went into the boy's changing rooms and got ready. Then they all went out to the gym to see Molok bringing out a sack of balls. "Hey lads! Where do you think all the lasses are hiding?" The guys laughed at the thought. The girls slowly came out of their changing room until all were accounted for.  
  
Molok sighed, "Took you ladies long enough. I have already set up the balls. Now let's choose some teams shall we? Let's make it quick. The faster we choose teams the longer we can play." Rukifellth, Bomberman, and Ashtarth got to one end of the gym along with some others. Zhael decided to join them. Molok looked at the teams that had formed, "Well this team has more girls so I'll play with them to even it out."  
  
Ashtarth groaned, "I bet his throws are like getting hit by asteroids."  
  
"Not if you dodge them." Rukifellth said tying a bandanna around his head.  
  
Molok laughed, "All right kids! LETS RUMBLE!"  
  
Then the game started. Molok picked up 2 balls and hurled one at a boy.  
  
"ARGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy was seen flying through the air and crashed into the wall.  
  
"YOUR OUT!" Molok yelled in triumph.  
  
Ashtarth kept on dodging. Bomberman watched all the girls fall first, then the guys started to go.  
  
Rukifellth poked his shoulder. "We better get Molok if we don't our whole team will be destroyed!" Bomberman nodded and grabbed 6 balls and threw them at Molok like a gatling gun. Rukifellth did the same, only not as quickly. Molok was jumping and rolling and doing cartwheels to dodge them. "We're screwed..." Rukifellth sighed.  
  
All the girls on Molok's team were cheering Molok on.  
  
"Go Mr. Molok! You can get those 2 boys!" one yelled. Molok picked up 3 balls and passed the rest to his team mates. By this point only Ashtarth, Bomberman, and Rukifellth remained on the opposing team. Bomberman gulped as Molok raised his arm.  
  
"Take cover!" Rukifellth screamed. The balls rained upon them like hail. Bomberman was hit twice and Rukifellth was hit once. They both sat down. Ashtarth saw that Molok was still holding one ball and was staring at him. He flung it like a comet. Ashtarth jumped with all the strength he had left in his legs.  
  
"Ashtarth must've jumped 15 feet into the air!" a boy from his team screeched.  
  
Rukifellth laughed, "I knew he had it in him." Ashtarth was catching his breath as he picked up a few balls. Ashtarth using his brains rather then brawn decided to try and get rid of the girls first as they are usually easier to hit. He threw his balls and got a few. His achievement was cut short by another barrage from Molok. Ashtarth was too tired to dodge them all and was hit hard and fell to the floor. Rukifellth and Bomberman ran to help him up.  
  
"I'm fine..." Ashtarth groaned.  
  
Molok came up to the three, "Excellent playing boys! Would you mind if I put you on opposite teams to even them out? I have to go fill out some paper work."  
  
"Fine with me." Rukifellth nodded. Bomberman and Ashtarth also nodded.  
  
"Okay. Ashtarth you join the team I was on. Have fun lads and lasses. Remember, no horsing around and play fair!" He then went over the bleachers and muttered disgust as he filled out paper work.  
  
Bomberman groaned. He didn't want to play against his best friend, but it was all in good fun anyway. Ashtarth jumped into the air and grabbed any incoming balls (except Bomberman's due to speed) and handed them to his teammates. The girls loved him because of this. After a few more games, Molok finished his paper work and it was time for the children to go to their next classes.  
  
Rukifellth patted Ashtarth by the back. "You didn't do too bad. Your speed and jumping are sure helpful."  
  
Ashtarth smiled. "Thanks, Rukifellth. I may not throw as fast as Bomberman, but I can sure catch."  
  
Bomberman came up to the two. "We must be going."  
  
Zhael came up to Ashtarth. "Nice game, Ashtarth." She winked at him and went off. Ashtarth blushed slightly.  
  
Bomberman and Ashtarth walked off for lunch with Rukifellth. Then Zoniha and Nitros come by and greeted them. Then Lilith came by and she and Rukifellth walked off together.  
  
Bagular was handing the kids food, still dancing around like a complete moron and chanting "I made some yum yums. Let's have snacks!" Ashtarth came up to him looking at him strangely. "Would you like some raisenets?" the chef asked.  
  
"Uh... Sure thing...." Ashtarth replied so he would leave him alone.  
  
Bomberman was next, "Anything please!"  
  
"I'll give you a bit of everything!" Bagular said with a huge smile. Bomberman made it to his table staggering under his tray of food. Rukifellth and Lilith soon joined them.  
  
"Got enough there Bomberman?" Rukifellth asked.  
  
"I think so." Bomberman laughed while he started digging in.  
  
Lilith looked around, "Strange I don't see Zoniha at the table yet."  
  
Nitros sat down, "She said she wanted to hang out with that Regulus." he said biting his tongue.  
  
"Regulus hardly sits with us anymore." Rukifellth said.  
  
"That's all right. He's always been a little rowdy anyway." Lilith stated. Zhael came to the table and sat next to Ashtarth.  
  
"Hello", she greeted. Lilith and Nitros looked at her.  
  
Bomberman introduced her, "This is Zhael. She's in our gym class."  
  
Lilith waved, "Hi!"  
  
Zhael glanced at Ashtarth's food, "Are those raisenets?"  
  
Ashtarth nodded, "Bagular gave them to me but I don't really like them. You can have em if you want." He held the box out to her.  
  
Zhael took it, "Thanks! You're the best."  
  
Just then Regulus stopped by their table.  
  
Regulus looked at Nitros, "Just thought I'd warn you again wimp. Have my money or I'll really beat you into a pulp."  
  
Zoniha saw Zhael, "Hey Zhael! How's it going against men? Find any you like yet? Hehehe"  
  
Zhael shrugged, "Maybe..."  
  
Zoniha snickered, "How bout you come over my house later today?"  
  
Zhael looked at her, "Really?"  
  
Zoniha laughed again, "Sure. I'll meet you at the front of the school after the last block."  
  
Zhael nodded, "Okay!"  
  
Regulus gave Rukifellth a look, "Rukifellth, feel free to join us at our table some time. We sit over in the corner with Orion and Artemis." He pointed at the table.  
  
Rukifellth nodded slightly, "Maybe some other time." Regulus walked away and Zoniha was quick to follow him. Within another 10 minutes the bell rang and everyone said their good byes.  
  
Bomberman walked towards math class with Zoniha. They saw the other kids and Altair sitting in his desk. He looked at Bomberman with a cold stare which made Bomberman shiver.  
  
"Your not gonna laugh today, are you?" Altair said with the coldest stare ever in Bomberman's life.  
  
"No sir." Bomberman said scared.  
  
Altair smirked. "Good, now get in your seat." He ordered.  
  
Bomberman and Zoniha sat down in their desks. Altair told them to open their books.  
  
"Okay children." Altair began, "We're going to learn about algebra." The kids were very bored from learning about these formulas. Then one kid had the guts to say something.  
  
"Can we do something fun? Algebra's sooooo boring." Said the kid. Altair only laughed at the soon to be unfortunate kid.  
  
"Is that so?" He said giving the kid a stare even colder than the one he gave to Bomberman. "What do you think is ahem 'fun'?" he said.  
  
"Anything but math. Period." Some kids snickered. Altair looked like he was about to scream at him but instead sent him to the office along with 4 nights detention.  
  
"Any other objections?" Altair turned to the class. They all shook their heads. "Good, you're smarter than I thought you were." He said rather cruelly.  
  
The class continued reading about algebra until the bell rang.  
  
"Get out of my sight you little minions." Altair commanded and all the kids ran out of the room. Bomberman met up with his lifelong friend.  
  
"Hey." He greeted to Ashtarth.  
  
"Hey." he returned the greeting.  
  
They soon got on the bus with Zhael. "Hmm.... now what to talk about?" Said Bomberman.  
  
"I'm not sure, old friend." Ashtarth replied to him.  
  
"Me ethier." Zhael said. "I sure liked how you blocked all those shots in dodge ball, Ashtarth."  
  
Ashtarth smiled. "It was nothing, really. I guess I'm a natural."  
  
Bomberman slapped him on the back playfully. "Oh really? Is that why you ended up using up all your energy when you were with us?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh, quiet Bomberman." he said playfully pushing him on the shoulder. "You weren't much better either. In fact, if it weren't for Rukifellth, you would never be able to reach near the end of the game."  
  
Zhael decided to end it. "I'll settle this, you both did well. Now stop arguing."  
  
Ashtarth sighed. "Bomberman and I have been friends ever sense third grade. We know what we're doing."  
  
Zhael giggled. "Boys are always so weird."  
  
Bomberman looked intelligent as he decided to joke around. "Ah, but it's true."  
  
Ashtarth argued. "No it's not."  
  
"Yeah it is." Bomberman said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
This continued for 2 minutes. Zhael laughed from their silliness. The bus stopped and Bomberman and Ashtarth got off. They went inside Bomberman's house with Zoniha who was standing outside it. They grabbed their books and read the chapters on their books and did the questions. They ate some pop tarts that Bomberman had and played on Bomberman's Nintendo 64..  
  
"This is getting boring." Zoniha said, "OH crud! I was supposed to meet that girl Zhael after school! I've got to go find her." Zoniha left.  
  
"Guess I'll go as well" Ashtarth said. Bomberman went with him outside. They looked over at one of Bomberman's neighbors houses where a car was pulling in. 2 people got out a big man in his mid twenties and a young boy about 12 years old. The bigger man was leading the boy into the house.  
  
"Let's go see your mom and dad Baelfael." the bigger man said.  
  
"Okay!" the young Baelfael said. The two made it to the door where the big man left the boy after seeing that he got to his parents. The man then walked back toward his car and saw Bomberman and Ashtarth. He walked up to them and introduced himself.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm Behemos! I'm kind of like a handy man. I'll baby sit children. I'll mow your lawn, anything you want. Just give me a call sometime."  
  
"Hold up!" Bomberman said.  
  
Behemos looked at him, "Yea?"  
  
Bomberman asked, "Can you bring me to the arcade?"  
  
Behemos nodded, "Sure thing kid!"  
  
Bomberman replied, "Call me Bomberman."  
  
Behemos, "Okay Bomberman. Let's go to the arcade! I love it there. They got some new machines."  
  
Bomberman and Behemos drove to the arcade. Ashtarth just looked as they drove away and remembered that he had to go home and do his French homework.  
  
Regulus A/N: I've got some ideas for the next chapters and later chapters but I can't promise a certain date for the next chapter. Gonna be playing some shining force soon! Farewell and take care everyone! *vanishes* 


	3. Day Two part 2

The School Life of Bomberman and Friends  
  
Chapter III  
  
by Regulus 777 & SSJ-Sonic  
  
Regulus A/N: My apologies for the humongous time gap between chapters but I've been dormant with lately.  
  
SSJ A/N: I forced my bro to work on this with me! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Umm... yea. Bet you didn't expect an update, eh? Anyways, on to chapter 3.  
  
The sound of games and people talking filled the area at the entrance to the arcade. Behemos had locked up his car and was accompanying Bomberman.  
  
"What new machines did they get?" Bomberman asked.  
  
"Oh they got a new racing one, a new shooter, and a couple of new classic machines!" Behemos replied.  
  
"Awesome!" Bomberman yelled while releasing his wallet from his pocket.  
  
Bomberman ran up to the machine and put in a 5 dollar bill. Then the machine spit out 20 tokens. Bomberman ran for the new shooting game but then saw that 20 people were in line waiting to play it. So Bomberman decided to play something else. He was about to play Street Fighter Alpha 3 when Behemos came up to him.  
  
"I'll fight you," he offered.  
  
"You're old. You really think you can beat a kid at videogames?" Bomberman mocked him.  
  
"What? I'm not that old! Who gave you a ride here? That's no way to thank me," Behemos said outraged.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I still think you're too old for this though," Bomberman said.  
  
"Hand me a token then. If you beat me I'll give you another 10 bucks worth." Behemos challenged.  
  
"What if you win? Not that you will," Bomberman teased.  
  
"Hmmm..... If I win, all you have to give me is some respect. I'm only 25 years old you know," He replied.  
  
Bomberman passed him a token, "All right. Let's see what you've got!"  
  
They both inserted their tokens and hit a button. They were taken to the character select screen.  
  
"Ryu is mine!" Bomberman yelled.  
  
"I don't care, he sucks anyway. I'll be Rolento." Behemos replied.  
  
"Ryu is godly! I'm so going to kick your sorry carcass!" Bomberman yelled in anger.  
  
The fight started. Ryu fired a fireball at Rolento but Rolento jumped over it. Rolento retorted with a flung knife which Ryu blocked. Soon enough a crowd was watching Bomberman and Behemos fight and yell at each other.  
  
"Stop dodging my fireballs!!!!!!" Bomberman complained.  
  
"You stop blocking my knives!" Behemos replied.  
  
Ryu ran at Rolento and did his spinning kick hyper combo which weakened Rolento a lot. Rolento did a grab and throw move with grenades. Ryu ran at Rolento and killed him with an upper cut. The 2nd round started. Ryu was knocked into the air by Rolento. When he landed on the ground Rolento did a hyper combo with his staff. Then he did his special triple knife fling and killed Ryu.  
  
"How dare you! I didn't even get to hit you!" Bomberman roared.  
  
"Oh... Too bad..." Behemos said.  
  
The final round began and Bomberman and Behemos were pounding on the controls. Ryu was first to attack with a jump kick and Rolento fell back, but charged at Ryu and smacked him with a complete combo with his staff. Ryu fell back and did an uppercut on Rolento and Rolento threw a knife at him. Ryu jumped over the knife and released a fireball at Rolento. Rolento couldn't block it in time and absorbed the blow. Behemos and Bomberman were both sweating as the game was getting intense. Ryu and Rolento began beating each other with heavy punches and kicks, no longer bothering doing moves. Ryu and Rolento were soon down to only a small fraction of health left. Behemos noticed that his special bar was full and attempted to do an attack that could kill Ryu. Rolento smacked Ryu so he went on top of the screen, however the soldiers that appeared on the top of the screen didn't get him and Ryu finished off Rolento with large beam. Behemos removed sweat from his face.  
  
"Heh, I'm losing my touch." Behemos said as he gave Bomberman a 10 dollar bill. "You won fair and square. Let's try the new shooter, shall we?" Bomberman and Behemos ran towards the new shooter game as the line was empty. The people that watched groaned as they wanted to play it. Bomberman made the ten turn into 40 tokens and played the shooter. It was a game that had two large guns connected to it and Bomberman and Behemos grabbed the guns and inserted 2 tokens in it. They played the game for a long time until it was dark.  
  
"I'll take you home, Bomberman. That was one fun game and we managed to get to the high score list!" Behemos stated proudly.  
  
"Yeah! That was one cool game!" Bomberman replied as they got in Behemos's car and took off.  
  
Zoniha ran back to the school as fast as she could go. Luckily Zhael was still waiting in front of the building. Zoniha ran up to her and stopped, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry... I took... So long..." Zoniha said gasping.  
  
"It's no big deal" Zhael replied, "I just got out a few minutes ago."  
  
"Huh? But school ended about half an hour ago!"  
  
"I know, I know, I came back to the school because I forgot my books. I kind of forgot about meeting here, but the important thing is it still worked out right?"  
  
Zoniha nodded, "Yea, it did. Let's go. I'll show you the way to my house."  
  
"Okay!" Zhael said excitedly.  
  
Regulus A/N: LOL, Street Fighter belongs to Capcom by the way. Heh heh heh.... Farewell 


End file.
